1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of surgery, and more specifically to a retractor device which may be used during spinal surgery for exposure of a surgical site.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a significant number of people that suffer spinal disorders that may require spinal surgery and/or intervention. Such surgeries typically require exposure and access to the internal spinal elements. Through the exposure, the surgeon may remove, add, medicate, and/or modify pathological elements to remedy the spinal disorder.
Conventional treatment may also include traction, either with a halter or with Crutchfield type tongs, followed by an application of a cast or a brace. If surgery is necessary, the area of injury is often fixed with a wire to allow fusion of the vertebrae in the affected region of the vertebral column. Often treatment also includes anterior decompression and fusion, or more recently, plates and screws to immobilize the unstable region. Such plates may be used either anteriorly or posteriorly, or in a few cases, both anteriorly and posteriorly.
In order to carry out such spinal surgery, the surgical area must be of sufficient size to allow the surgeon ample access for carrying out procedures. Many current devices do not permit a surgeon or other qualified professional easy access to a surgical site, and moreover, current devices do not address the clearing of tissue obstructions at deeper levels in the surgical site. Thus, there is a need for a device that can assist a surgeon or other qualified profession in retracting obstructive tissue away from the surgical site.